New Year Special
by Lou Buggins
Summary: RobStar and BBRae New Year drabbles
1. RobStar

Vacation wasn't really in Richard's vocabulary. Being raised by, arguably, the worlds strictest super hero can really affect how you choose to spend your free time. However, his fellow teammates had a much better understanding of vacation, and avidly used the word in the form of a question that he was far too used to hearing.

"Yo Dick, you know what today is right?" Came the voice of a certain eager changeling through the head set of the Titan Ship.

"Yes, Gar, it's Saturday." Richard replied over the line.

"No, like the number." Garfield clarified.

"I don't know, Gar, just check your com." He said annoyed by the changelings laziness.

"I can't...I um lost it."

Richard let out a fustrated groan. "Really Changeling? That's the third communicator this month! If you don't start keeping up with it I'm going to -"

"Yeah, yeah, okay just tell me what day it is." Garfield interrupted Richard's rant.

Richard paused a moment to check the calendar on his communicator, but not without grumbling about the irresponsible hero.

"It's the 31st of December, happy now?"

"Great! So do you know what that means?"

Richard snapped. "No I do not, nor do I care! Now stop using the public line for these rediculus questions!"

Richard thought he heard a growl on the other end, but he choose to ignore it.

"Although I'll admit that Gar's method was a bit tedious, his questions were not rediculus." A new voice joined the line. The classic monotone with a hint of irradiated made it painfully obvious who's voice it belonged to.

"He may be your boyfriend, Raven, but you can't get mad at me every time I scold him. Sometimes he deserves it."

"I agree, but this is not one of those times." Raven replied sternly.

"Okay look Dick, I was just trying to get you to say that it's New Years Eve and then I was going to say 'well since it is technically a holiday and we just so happen to be approaching Paris, maybe we can stop there for the night and enjoy a little vacation time.' Then you were supposed to come up with a bunch of excuses about why we can't or shouldn't do that, all of which either I or someone else would be able to shoot down, and then you would reluctantly give in, but no you just had to get all high and mighty on me and ruin the enter plan! Thanks a lot, Dick!" Garfield explained, rather irradiablly.

Richard sighed and began to use his index fingers to message his temples as a headache was starting to take place there. He thought about was Garfield had said.

"Paris huh?" He thought to himself. "Normally, I would say no, but now that I think about it, it could make for a really special night for Star and I. We could share a romantic kiss in on the stroke of midnight, right in the city of love, and get are own hotel room..."

"Okay." He finally said after a few moments of silence.

"What?" He heard his team chorus.

"I said okay. We can spend tonight in Paris. Unless anyone has any objections?" A chorus of no's followed.

"That's what I thought." He said smugly as he reprogrammed the auto-pilot for Paris,

France.

After making a few phone calls, Richard was able to get permission to land the T-Ship at the Paris Airport. The team eagerly made their way through security and customs. Once through, the team piled into a taxi (driven by a very excited Titan fan). Richard had the taxi take them to an older, more antique style boutique that overlooked the famous Eiffel Tower. The other Titans were amazed at how easily Richard was able to pull a few strings and get them not one, but three rooms to a place that was supposed to be full. After the receptionist handed Richard the keys, he and the other Titans stepped out of the way.

"Okay team," Richard addressed them, "we are all adults now so I'll let you all do as you please while we are here, but please remember to keep your coms on you at all times and do not turn them off." He directed the last part to Garfield and Raven, who shared an amused look. Richard ignored them and continued, "Now we will be leaving tomorrow morning at 10am sharp, understand? So no hangovers in the morning, got it?" He instructed sternly.

Cyborg rolled his eyes, "Yes Mom, now can we please go now?" This earned him a snicker from Garfield, a look of confusion from Kori, and a glare from Richard.

"Yes alright you all can –" Everyone except Kori left and went there separate ways. Garfield and Raven going straight for the narrow lift that would take them to their room and Cyborg straight out the door and to the nearest crape stand. "– go." He finished. Shaking his head he turned towards his girlfriend, who was standing by his side.

"Well Star, I guess it's just you and me tonight." He said with a smile that she quickly returned.

"Splendid! What shall we do first, Boyfriend Richard?" She said eagerly.

"Well, I was thinking since we still have about five hours before midnight, maybe we could go have a nice dinner first.

"Then let us waste no more time!" Kori exclaimed as she grabbed his arm and flew out of the door.

"Oh Boyfriend Richard! That meal was absolutely glorious!" Kori did a little spin in the air before resting back by Richard's side. The two were currently walking down the streets of Paris, chatting and enjoying the scenery around them.

"It really was. Just next time we ever have dinner in another country, do not kiss the waiter so you can instantly learn their language. He knew enough English to be able to communicate with us, and here on Earth, kissing is a bit more personal." Richard explained. He was both a little jealous of the guy who shared a kiss with his girlfriend and amussed by the look of pure horror as his lips were forcibly violated.

"I am the sorry my love. I sometimes forget that Earth costumes are so different from Tameran costumes.

"It's fine, Star. I know your intentions were innocent." The two shared a smile and a quick kiss, before continuing on their way. Their steps led them to the Arc de Triomphe, a triumphal arch and national monument of France. There they ran into a massive crowd of people, all drinking and laughing as they celebrated the coming of a new year. There was only a couple hours left until midnight, so most people were already drunk and borstious as the couple made their way through the crowd. Unfortunately, Kori had brushed past one of these people.

A tall, middle-aged man with large muscles, cold blue eyes, and shaggy blonde hair turned around to face the person who had brushed up against him. He was surprised to see such a beauty next to him, smiling like an inoccent child.

"Oh I am the sorry sir, please do the exusing of me." Came her honey-sweet voice. The man looked at her like a dog looks at bacon. Suddenly, she was pulled away from his site. Drunk and now lustful, the man chased after her. He followed her until was close enough to reach out and grab her free arm.

Kori felt a hand wrap around her arm, causing her and Richard to jerk back. Kori spun around just to come inches away from the man she had bumped into just moments before.

1"Bonjour jolie dame!" The man slurred his words. His breath burned with achohol and made Kori's nose scrunch up in disgust.

2"Je suis désolé monsieur, mais s'il vous plaît laissez-moi aller." She replied as she used her super strength to easily yank her arm out of the man's grip.

"What did he say, Star?" Richard asked from behind her.

"He called me the pretty, but he grabbed me without permission and I believe he is what you would call the drunk." She explained to him. The intoxicated man watched with confusion as the women he was trying to pursue kept talking in English with some other guy.

"Who's he?" The French man asked in English and weakly pointed to Richard.

"I'm her boyfriend, so just leave us alone sir." Richard said, trying hard to keep his cool.

"Oi! Say Madem, why have a boy when you can have a man." The stranger made a lame attempt to flirt while gesturing to his filthy body.

"I said to leave us alone!" Richard voice grew louder and harsher. He pulled Kori back some so that she was slightly behind him. The drunk man simply let out a bellow of laughter.

"You may not be scrawny, garçon, but you are just that, a garçon." The man said as he pushed Richard back - hard. Right before Richard's raised fist collided with the man's face, Kori stepped in. She whispered to him and some how convinced him to let her go back to her spot in between him and the man. She looked up calmly at the man and gave him a forced smile. The man, so intoxicated that he didn't take any notice, gave her a large, predatory grin back. He never could have predicted what was to happen next. Kori's eyes suddenly blazed with a green fire and her face about as scary as a certain anger half-demon. Needless to say the man quickly sobered up enough to release he needed leave immeadiatly. Once he was finally gone, Kori calmed herself down and turned back to see Richard looking at her awe-stricken.

"What?" She asked, her voice and demeanor returning back to its innocent nature.

"Uh...nothing. It's just...have I ever told you that I am completely in love with you."

Kori giggled. "Oh Boyfriend Richard! I love you too!" She said as she jumped up and embraced him into one of her signature, bone crushing hugs. Richard flinched, but made no move to stop her. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and slowly rubbed his hand on her back, calming down enough to lighten the hug. It was a special trick he figured out while dating the alien girl. They shared a long embrace, simply enjoying holding one another, before Richard whispered in her ear.

"Come on, Princess, lets go find a place to watch the show."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So I had this done and ready to go last night, but I'm at a hotel and the dang wifi went out. So sorry that this is a little late. I have had many requests for RobStar stuff, so that's why this one focuses on them. I am writing another one using the same story line, but in Garfield and Raven's POV, because I simply cannot resist. That one should be posted either today or tomorrow (depending on this stupid wifi). Anyway, I hope this is good enough to tie y'all over for now. I know it's not my best work, but at least I was able to get a New Year special out there. The translations for this story are posted below, in case you want to know what they were saying in French. Happy New Year everyone!**

1\. Hello pretty lady!

2\. I am the sorry sir, but please let me go.


	2. BBRae

Garfield was always a fan of vacations. He may have been raised by strict superhero parents, who never purposely took a day off, but that was exactly why he loved vacations. They were rare, and that made them all the more special. This time though, he wasn't the one who was looking for a break, which was just plain odd. No, this time it was a certain empath that was making the request.

"What do you think, Gar?" She asked him through the head set they were both wearing, since they were currently in their separate pods of the T-Ship. They were using a private line; something they have been doing a lot lately.

"I don't know, Rae. As much as I like the idea of getting some alone time in Paris, and on New Years Eve no less, I just hate having to deal with Dick. You know he'll either give me a lecture about why 'heroes never take a day off' or chew my head off for even suggesting it."

"I know Gar, I know, but you already know what he's going to say, and you know I can't be the one to ask him. It will make him suspicious."

"Alright Rae, your right, as always. I'll ask him, but I'm doing over the public line so that you can jump in and help if need be."

"That's fine. Thank you, Gar."

"Anything for you, Mama." Garfield smile turned into a smirk. "And I love you!"

There was a pregnant pause, and then her soft voice barely broke through the static, but Garfield was able to make it out.

"I love you too."

A wave of pride and affection washed over him and he smiled at his success. "Man I never get tired of hearing her say that." He thought as he reached over to turn on the public line.

Well he did it. He really did it. Garfield Logan successfully convinced Richard Greyson to take a vacation. Albeit, a very short one, but nevertheless he had won, and boy was he excited. After Richard had agreed to going to Paris to celebrate the New Year, Raven had called the changeling back on their private line to congratulate him and explained to him in great detail how she was going to award him for his efforts.

The green man could not have been be more excited as the Titans went their separate ways. Raven had grabbed his hand and was currently dragging him into the small lift that would take them to their room for the night. The lift was extremely small and narrow. It only allowed two people to rid at a time, and there was still very little room in between those two people. This did not bother Raven in the least though. As soon as the door to the lift shut, she pushed Garfield against the back wall and pressed her entire body against his. The little air they had in there was sucked out and replaced with the most intoxicating scent in the world; at least to Garfield it was. Raven's lustful scent consumed him and he was very quickly loosing all his self-control. With a growl he warned her to wait, to let them get to there room, to let him make it a special occasion for her, but all his warnings were in vane. Raven stood up on her tippy-toes so that she could stick out her neck and hold it close to his mouth. She then proceeded to brush her lips against his sensitive, pointed ears.

"I don't need theatrics Gar, I just need you." She whispered in a husky voice, making him whimper and shake. Lucky for him, the lift stopped and opened up, revealing their floor. Garfield tried to walk out, but Raven through her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. This action took him by surprise and it pushed him back into the wall.

"Hey now, Mama, I thought you said no theatrics." He said sarcastically.

Raven let out an uncharacteristic giggle. "Oh Beasty...whatever gets me into your pants the quickest." She purred.

Garfield blushed and decided the best thing to do was to take charge of the situation the best he could. Tightening his hold on her, he stood up and carried her out of the lift. He said a silently thanks to God for allowing the hall to be empty of people. Leaving the lift didn't stop Raven one bit and she began to attack his face, ears, and neck with her kisses.

"Now Gar." She moaned in between kisses.

"Not yet, Rae." He told her as he walked down the hall leading to their room. It was quite the challenge trying to find the right room while having a beautiful young women smothering his face, but somehow he managed He carefully leaned her against the door and used one hand to support her while using the other to pull out the key card from his pocket.

"Now Gar." She wined this time.

"Not yet." He growled and she whimpered out of frustration.

Garfield used the key to unlock the door and pushed his way straight through. Their room was small, with a large king-size bed in the middle, a large flat-screen television hanging in front of the bed and over a desk and mini fridge. On one side of the tv, right in front of the door, was a narrow room that contained a toilet and on the other side of the tv, behind a curtain, was a sink and shower. There were two widows, one by the shower and one by the bed, that opened up to reveal the gothic architecture that is Paris, France. All and all, it was a beautiful, antique room, that was about to lose any innocence it had left. Garfield carried her to the bed, leaned down and laid her on her back.

"Now..." She began to beg, and tugged at his pants. Garfield stared at her, his face was hard and his pupils were narrowed.

"Wow." He thought to himself. "When she said Affection was acting up, I didn't think it was this bad. That was an understatement. This is full on Lust I'm looking at. No wonder she couldn't make it until we got home. Good thing her plan worked. Otherwise, the other Titans would have been in for quite the show."

He noticed for the first time that Raven's normally purple eyes were now a deep magenta. A minuscule change, but only Garfield knew that it meant the real Raven wasn't in control. Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one who was going to lose control that night.

"Almost my mate." Came the deep growl of the Beast. "I only need one more thing."

"What is it, my love. I'll give you anything, do anything, just get inside of me already!" A red fire began to glow in Raven's eyes and her voice became laced with something far more demonic. Her patience was waning quickly. Garfield leaned down so there foreheads met, and his breath was like a fire kissing her skin.

"Say, please." He slowly growled. A demonic smile spread across Raven's face, showing off her bladed teeth.

"Please."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So this one gives some fun extra detail into this story. I know it has next to nothing to do with New Years, but I liked it anyway. Happy New Year, everyone! Bonne Anne!**


End file.
